


The Fifth Blight

by Joshuargon



Series: Mage of the Grey [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fifth Blight, Grey Wardens, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshuargon/pseuds/Joshuargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fifth Blight has begun.  The Grey Wardens scramble to unite and increase their numbers.  As well as trying to come up with a new battle strategy, without the Griffons, how can they take the fight to the Archdemon?</p>
<p>Teyrn Loghain doesn't make things easier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This is covering the Tabris origin story, nothing shown, but some Rape/Non-Con implied.

Chapter 1

Marriage

9.30 Dragon

( _Why is she yelling?_ )

“Wake up cousin! Why are you still in bed? It’s your big day!”

“Ughhh just a little longer”

Shianni tuts “Come on! Don’t make me use cold water again. You _do_ remember what today is don’t you?”

Kallian rolls over, hiding her grey eyes under her arm, “Summerday?” ( _Here’s hoping_ ).

“No, you idiot.” ( _Makers tits she thought that was an honest question, which of us is the idiot?_ ) Shianni bounces, the redheaded elf far too excited for _this_ early in the day. “You’re betrothed is arriving, you’re getting married tomorrow.” ( _Well yay I suppose_ ) “And Soris too!” ( _Oh so many incestuous marriage jokes, which to do first_ ). “That’s what I came to tell you! Your groom, Nelaros… he’s here early!”

“So that means we do it now?” ( _Crap_ ).

“Well, it’s going to happen anyway, so hold your breath and jump in! There’s going to be music, decorations, feasting… weddings are so much fun! You’re so lucky!”

Kallian put on an almost convincing smile for her cousin, “Maybe you should be the one getting married.” ( _I’ll even spring for the cake_ )

“All in good time, cousin. This is your day, not mine! All right, I’ll stop tormenting you. I should go talk to the other bridesmaids and find my dress. Oh, Soris said that he’ll be waiting for you outside. So move it!” Shianni bounces away looking pleased with herself, leaving Kallian to roll out of bed and start scratching around for her clothes.

When she was finally dressed in a light brown tunic and breeches, she shoulderd open the ill-fitting door to her ‘room’ to find her father puttering about making breakfast.

Cyrion Tabris turns to his daughter with a smile, his light blue eyes getting bright. “Ah, my little Kallie. It’s… the last day I’ll be able to call you that. Oh, I wish your mother could have been here!”

*Groan* “Why today? Just because my betrothed is early… Should a marriage be started on the idea if things happen early that’s all fine and dandy?”

Cyrion expertly ignored her last comment and stroked his daughters auburn hair saying “I’m sure they sent your betrothed early for good reason. The elder took it in stride, at least. Maybe trouble was brewing at the Highever Alienage.” Cyrion’s eyebrows turn down in a frown. “Or the family didn’t want your betrothed traveling later in the season. Whatever the reason, I paid the dowry, the chantry issued the permit, and everything worked out fine.”

( _Worth one last try_ ) “But I don’t want to get married.”

Cyrion laughed. “I understand. Before I met Adaia, I was ready to go hunt for the Dalish. Just be glad I chose the match. Without parents to represent you, children like your cousin Soris end up marrying whoever the elder can find.”

“Instead I have to marry who you say. Great.” ( _Drop pants and rebuild the empire._ )

Cyrion tiredly sighs “What other prospects are there here? Do you want to marry someone fifteen years your senior?” ( _There’s something to be said for experience_ ). Thankfully not hearing Kalian’s thoughts Cyrion answered himself, “I thought not. All right, time for you to go find Soris. The sooner this wedding starts, the less chance you two have to escape.”

“Oh thanks Dad nothing sinister about that!”

Her father chuckles. “Still have your mother’s smart mouth, I see. Oh, one last thing before you go, my dear. Your martial training… the swordplay, knives and whatever else your mother trained you in. Best not to mention it to your betrothed.”

“I take it you didn’t say anything?” Kallian asks putting on her idea of an innocent face.

“Well, it’s not exactly something that would have made it easy to find you a match.” ( _Riiight because if you aren’t a helpless damsel what’s the point?_ ) “We don’t want to seem like troublemakers, after all. Adaia made that mistake.”

Kallian’s eyes turned dark, “The humans who killed her made a bigger one.”

“Our world is full of so many injustices.” Turning away from Kallian, Cyrion bent down to pick up a package, and handed it to Kallian “Take this, your mother would have wanted you to have it. It’s the very least I can give you, as you start your new life. Go on, then. I still have some things to do, and Soris is no doubt waiting for you.”

Kallian opened the loosely wrapped package to find a pair of boots. Sturdy in make but not flashy. She also notices that there appears to be a small knife cleverly hidden in each. She turns to her father in surprise.

Cyrion had a sad smile on his face. “I said not to mention the martial training, not to forget it, I couldn’t lose you like you mother.”

Kallian wrapped her arms around her father and the world seemed to go quiet for the moment. She then slips the boots on and steps out of the house after scooping some food off the table, feeling her eyes start to water.

***

Once outside Kallian closes her eyes letting the sunlight play on her face, taking some deep breaths. ( _Not usually advisable in a Denerim slum, but better than getting weepy._ ) Quickly eating the pastry vegetable ‘thing’ her father had made ( _I really need to learn about cooking_ ), she looked about for Soris. She couldn’t see him but reasoned that he would probably be in somewhere near the Alienage heart.

As she took her first steps she heard a voice, slurred and louder due to drink.

“My wife doesn’t like it when I come home smelling of fish.” This was followed by the laughter of his fellows. Wheels turning in her head Kallian saunters up to the group who notice her as she approaches. “Well, hello. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

Putting on a winning smile Kallian replied “Just doing the rounds, collecting wedding presents.” ( _Might as well make use of the perks._ )

Flustered the first to talk replies “Oh….oh! Um… w-we, uh… thought that, um…”

In rare genius one of his fellows comes up with “We thought that cash would be easier. Spends easier!” Meanwhile the third drunkard trips over while standing still.

Catching on the first says “Right. Right! Yeah, we gathered up…uh… thirty bits! That’s a pretty good… wedding present for anyone.”

The third stands up, and says solemnly “That it is.”

“Much better than a present, yes?”

Kallian smiles as she accepts the proffered coins, “Absolutely. Thanks, boys.” ( _Maker I have a problem_.)

The drunks put on happy smiles “You is quite welcome. Hooray for the bride!”

Kallian reflects that she should probably have a twinge of regret at that, but really, if they are going to be drunk before noon they are asking for trouble.

As she walks towards the Alienage’s heart she hears a woman saying “I see Shianni is celebrating already.” ( _Of course, that didn’t take long.)_

Various groups call out to her or accost her has she makes her way, it seems the grapevine is working its usual magic and ensuring that everyone knows about her upcoming wedding. ( _Just in case I was going to try and slip away, I wish._ ) Putting on her best attempt at a smile Kallian tries to placate her friends and neighbours as she continues to look for Soris.

Eventually she finds him lounging against a tree ( _Maker he looks a tit_ ), his red tunic new and ( _for once_ ) clean. Seeing her Soris calls out “Well, if it isn’t my lucky cousin. Care to celebrate the end of our independence together?” ( _Incest jokes, incest jokes!_ )

Kallian saunters up to her cousin with a smile, “Is running away still an option?”

Soris nervously plays with the families trademark red hair, his smile saying he isn’t sure if Kallian is joking. “Are you insane? Where would you go? Into the woods to live with the Dalish elves?”

“It could happen...”

“Yeah, good luck with that. Besides what do you have to worry about? Apparently, your groom Nelaros is a dream come true. My bride sounds like a dying mouse.” Soris shook his head, looking down at the ground, somehow looking both worried and anxious at the same time.

(Ok, conscience) “Soris, I’m sure she’s nice, and probably better looking than that old hag Elva says.”

“Great. I’ll spend the next fifty years with a ‘Nice’ girl who hides grain away for the winter.” (Oh that’s it!) Kallian takes a swipe at her cousin’s head, causing him to slip from his lounging position and almost fall in the mud.

“Hey hey, I get it that was over the line. Anyway, look over there, let’s go introduce you to your dreamy betrothed before you say ‘I Do’.” Soris points behind them to a small group of people over by the Vhenadahl. Kallian feels her stomach drop. ( _Crap!_ )

The two start walking towards the group, and with each step closer to the tree Kallian feels the blood pounding in her ears. ( _Alleyway, slip down lost in the dark. An open door, through the house and into the next street. Fence, small hole for me to slip through, hard to follow me._ ) Escape options run through her head. But as they two get closer they hearr a scream from over the way and a laugh. On instinct they make a beeline for the noise, and find some Humans harassing some women.

Loudest was a tall human in fine clothes, looking around with a sneer at the elves around him. “It’s a party, isn’t it? Grab a whore and have a good time. Savour the hunt boys. Take this little elven wench here, so young and vulnerable…”

Shianni stepped back throwing off the humans hand “Touch me and I’ll gut you pig!” A predatory smile curls Kallian’s lip. ( _This human it terrible at measuring a Mark._ )

An elven man in the gathering crowd attempts to plead with the Shem, but only gets a backhand for his trouble.

“Silence worm!” The human looks over and sees Kallian and Soris approaching. “What’s this? Another lovely one to keep me company?” ( _Yep, either drunk or an idiot._ ) The human stepped close to Kallian eyes running over her. ( _Both._ )

“Dream on Shem,” Kallian growls.

“Ha, do you have any idea who I…” Crash, the human crumbles to the ground revealing Shianni standing behind him with a broken bottle in her hand.

The other humans jump in surprise “Are you insane?! This is Vaughan Urian, the Arl of Denerim’s son!” ( _Crap._ )

The other human lifts Vaughan hog style, “This’ll go badly for you knife-ears.”

As they move out of sight, Shianni groans and holds her head in her hands, “Oh, I really messed up this time.”

Soris was still white as he tried to calm her, “It’ll be alright. He won’t tell anyone and elven woman took him down.”

“I hope so,” Shianni swayed on her feet, “I should… go get cleaned up.”

Taking a deep breath Soris looks around, “Is everyone else alright?”

A woman steps up to Soris “I think we are all fine, just a bit shaken. Are you Soris? I’m Valora, that was very brave standing up to them like that.” ( _Well he did just stand there._ )

Many expressions flew across Soris’ face. Shock, pride, pleasure, panic. ( _Ah, so much for a dying mouse._ )

While Soris blustered to his betrothed, Kallian felt a touch on her arm and found an elven man smiling nervously at her. ( _Not bad, I’d give him a roll._ ) “Kallian, a pleasure to meet you, I am Nelaros. Soris has told me much about you, some of it was even positive.” ( _Andraste’s rolled up Granny Panties!_ )

“Oh… right… yes, er… Hi… er,” ( _Words dammit!_ )

Nelaros looking as nervous as Kallian feels, swinging his arms a bit as he said, “Well here we are. Are you nervous?”

“Er, *cough* yes I suppose so, you?”

“I thought I’d stay calm, but now, well I’m not calm.” Nelaros tried to smile.

“So… Nel-a-ros, how was the trip from Highever?”

Looking grateful Nelaros spoke more confidently “Uneventful, thankfully. The trade caravan we accompanied had little of value, I think that kept the bandits away.”

A flushed Soris tapped her on the shoulder, “Perhaps we should give them some time to get set from the road.”

“Oh yes, er see you later,” Kallian smiled at the two Highever elves, hoping she didn’t look crazy ( _You are_ ), fortunately they both looked as nervous as she was, and moved off with their heads together.

Soris was red and unable to speak for a moment as he watched Valora walk away. “Smitten?” ( _That’s it, tease Soris, that will get you back to normal._ )

“What? Er, no! Well… er I don’t… er.”

“Ok definitely smitten,” Kallian poked her cousin’s ribs.

Soris threw up his hands and walked away back to the Vhenadahl, 4 step there he stopped. “Don’t look now, but we have another problem.”

Kallian edged around the other side of the tree and saw what Soris meant. Another Human.

This one standing looking up at the Vhenadahl. He looked toward the latter half of his years, he was wearing silver armour, with a sword and daggers at his belt. Short salt and pepper hair, pale but tanned skin, and a small smile on his face as he looked over the painted patterns on the Tree of the People.


	2. The Warden

Chapter 2

The Warden

 

“We need to move him along before someone does something stupid,” Soris ran a hand through his short hair nervously.

“Well he’s not loud, leering or… leaning on a tree for support,” ( _Yet_ ) “perhaps we can convince him that a lone human hanging around the Alienage should, you know, move on.”

Still shaken from the Bann’s son, and being ambushed by Nelaros ( _Unfair, he should have worn a sign… if he can write._ ), Kallian took a deep breath and headed for the interloper. The petite elf squaring her shoulders against the armed human. ( _Wait have I thought this through?_ )

The human turned to face them as Kallian and Soris approached. Crossing his arms in a salute he inclined his head in a bow and said, “Good day. I understand congratulations are in order for your impending wedding.”

( _Seriously does_ everyone _know about this, should I expect a letter from the King?_ ) “Er right, Thanks. But could you please move on, this really isn’t your place.”

The human tilted his head with a frown, “Why?”

( _Ok, he may be an idiot, an idiot with a sword_ ) “This is the Alienage… For elves… Not for you know,” Kallian waved her hands up and down indicating the stranger, “Humans.”

“I’m sorry, but I have no intention of leaving, but I thank you for your concern.” ( _Is he smirking at me?_ )

Kallian placed her hands behind her back trying not to fidget. “May I ask what you do intend?”

“To speak with an old friend,” the human turned to the side giving the young elves a good look at a scar down his neck leading to a chunk missing from his left ear. He spoke a little louder calling out to someone “This one keeps her composure, even facing down and unknown and _armed_ human, encouraging.”

Out of a nearby door emerged Valendrian the Alienage’s elder, somehow tall despite his age, with long white hair and wrinkled face. ( _Oh sod it._ ) “I would say the world has far more use of those who know how to stay their blades. It is good to see you again old friend.”

Still processing the Elder’s appearance Kallian heard Soris incredulously say, “Kallie can stay her blades? Since when?”

Everyone’s heads snapped around to Soris, the elder looking at him with real anger for some reason. The human’s eyes then moved quickly over Kallian as if sizing her up, pausing to look at her boots, a frown creasing his forehead. ( _Does he know about the knives?_ )

Shuffling her feet Kallian turned to the Elder and asked, “So, you know this human, Elder?”

Valendrian put on a smile, trying to push past the awkward moment, “Yes for about 30 years now. May I present Martin, one of the Grey Wardens.”

Once again Soris spoke in surprise, “Why would a Grey Warden come here?”

The Warden spoke gravelly, his voice with a rumble only old men seemed to pull off, “A blight has happened. It has started here in Ferelden, and King Cailan has summoned my order to Ostagar to help him face down the Darkspawn horde.”

Kallian put on a smile and began pointing her finger at the houses to their right “Ok, well follow the south road and you should be able to find your way from there.”

“Kallian don’t be rude,” the elder snapped. “I am sorry Martin, these two are no doubt anxious for their wedding.”

“I am not marrying my cousin,” Kallian said in mock horror backing away from Soris.

The Elder’s voice was now defiantly strained, “Their weddings to _other people._ ”

The Warden just chuckled, “Nothing to apologise Valendrian. By all means attend to your ceremonies. We can speak later, I will keep my two in line. I wish you luck with keeping these two in line.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder indicating two figures toward the Alienage entrance they had not seen. The group turned to look.

One was a city guard based on his armour and helmet. Leaning against the stone city wall with his arms crossed and face downward. Next to him was another human in lighter armour, closely shaved dark hair, and very thin in build. He seemed to be whispering something to the guard with a smirk on his face.

The guard uncrossed his arms and tried to backhand the other human, who danced out the way laughing.

Chuckling the Warden turned to Valendrian, “Those two will either be the best of friends or the worst of enemies.” Turning back to Soris and Kallian he bowed once more. “Best of luck with your weddings.”

Both Kalian and Soris murmured their thanks, and moved off at the indication of the Elder. Kallian looking back as they headed off. ( _Something defiantly going on there. But what?_ )

Soris led her to Alarith’s store. No sooner was she in the door, than she found herself beset by bridesmaids. Shianni and Lenora both hooking one of her arms as they pulled her to a side room, into the waiting needles of wizened, withered and wicked Iona for the final adjustments to her wedding gown. ( _If she sticks me with a pin one more t… BITCH!_ )

Shianni was no better, every comment made by her was about how much she was _sure_ Kallian was looking forward to her wedding, and all of the wonderful things about marriage she had to look forward to. How lucky she was. How it was obviously a perfect match. ( _I see that smirk, don’t think you fool me cousin._ ) The other bridesmaids ( _Thick as planks_ ) agreeing with Shianni and suggesting hairstyles.

Finally, Iona decided it was time for the mirror, and Kallian was finally given space to breath as the old frame was brought in by Alarith. When the mirror was turned around, Kallian felt all the nerves that she had been feeling, enlarged tenfold. Yes, she looked good, the gown flowing down to her ankles. The green material simple, but whole and clean. Turning Kallian could see that Iona knew her craft, ( _And how to enjoy minor torture_ ) as the dress defiantly made her look and feel… womanly.

But this was it. A ( _FRIGGING_ ) Wedding Dress. This was it, it was happening. (Shit, shit, shit.) She wasn’t ready. How could you be ready when you had only met your betrothed in passing once? A lifetime on a short conversation.

Shianni and the other bridesmaids made ‘oos’ and ‘aahs’ and other annoying noises. Iona carefully took the dress off her and informed her it would be ready by morning, for her wedding at noon. All Kallian could think is how she could get out of this?

Kallian left the store and began to walk numbly back to her home. The Warden was gone, but she could see the other two humans the Warden had called ‘my two’ sitting by the Elder’s home. The guard leaning against the ceremony dais, the other sitting happy in the dirt. So he was probably inside.

When she got home she found that her father had gone out so she went to her room and sat on her cot with her knees drawn up to her chin. She found herself playing with her boots, her thumbs testing the leather tops again and again. She removed the boots and carefully took out the knives hidden inside. They were small, the handle barely fitting her palm. The blade only slightly longer. But they had a bit of weight to them, there seemed to be a black stone in the handle, wrapped with yellow cloth. That probably meant they would have some oomph when thrown. The blades a rusty red, not from rust, but Red Iron. ( _Where did Da get these? Were they Mum’s?_ )

Kallian felt again the loss of not having her mother there. 4 years now, Kallian had just turned 16, had finally been able to disarm her mother in training for real. Then Da had walked in, swaying with each step, his eyes looking at her but with an emptiness behind them that terrified her. What would she say? Her and Da were arranged, would she understand Kallian’s doubts, her fear? Surely she would. Would she say run? Talk everyone out of this? Or would she say she should go through with it, like everyone else?

Kallian felt these thoughts race through her head for hours until she heard her father come back in. She came out to find him setting the food he had brought on the table. She moved up to help him and Cyrion wrapped an arm around his daughter giving her a hug.

“Been hiding here Kallie?”

“Of course, everyone out there is insane.” Kallian her voice cracking in a strained laugh that didn’t reach her eyes.

Bowing his head Cyrion agreed, “That is the common opinion.”

Taking the now empty satchel from her father Kallian asked, “Where have you been?”

“Shopping, but as I was on my way to the store Valendrian collared me into talking with this human for a bit. Wanted me to talk about the wedding and how happy I was for you.”

The idea of her father talking about how happy he would be if she got married did nothing to help the knot in Kallian’s stomach. ( _But why would the Elder keep pointing it out to the Warden?_ )

Cyrion continued, “Wasn’t at all bad for a Human, offered his congratulations. As I was heading back some people were asking Valendrian who he was. He said he was an old friend, and that he was planning to come back tomorrow. But after the wedding of course. That he wouldn’t be a bother, probably.”

“Hmm,” Kallian made a non-committal noise and she sat down with her father. ( _Definitely something weird there._ ) Looking over the unusually large meal before her, Kallian realised that this would probably be the last meal with just her and Da. Now she thought about it, no one had barged into the house for hours. Father must have asked them to give them some peace, so that they could have some time just them one last time. Feeling a warmth of affection for sentimental, sweet Cyrion Tabris, Kallian settled down to her meal.

Tomorrow was still (Nug-shit) scary. But if this was to be the last night of this part of her life. She could at least enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duncan is on his own recruiting tour right now.


	3. The Wedding

Chapter 3

The Wedding

 

Kallian woke to the sounds of Shianni kicking open her door. ( _Not again._ )

“Todays the day cousin!” ( _Too loud!_ ) Shianni sauntered in holding a long pack. “Time to get ready go wash and we will get you into this.”

Kallian rolled over to face her cousin, “Good morning, do come in.” Kallian gave Shianni her best _DEATH STARE_. Sadly the bloody red lollipop of a bridesmaid just chattered on seemingly immune to Kallian’s ire.

It was hopeless. In less than an hour Kallian was washed, fed, dressed and set to be wed. The long green gown carefully fitting, forcing Kallian to set carefully on the stool. ( _For fear of a dreaded crease._ ) She was left sitting in the main hall of the house with Shianni putting her auburn hair into bun at the back of her head, with curled strands hanging down from the bun and her fringe. ( _Like a prize goat, prettied up for the slaughter/sale/pairing/other things the goat has no bloody say in!_ )

Too soon there was a knock on the door, and the other bridesmaids came in telling her and Shianni it was time. Forming up on either side of her, ( _A tradition intended to allow them to tackle her if she tried to get away no doubt_ ) they led Kallian outside finding Cyrion standing there to take her to the ceremony.

Cyrion smiled at his only daughter, as tall as she was now. Her height short on a human, but just above average for an elf. Kallian was irreverent, mischievous, and still struggling with hate after her mother’s death. But she was also caring, beautiful, full of laughter, and would always defend those who couldn’t defend themselves. She was so much like her mother, and he couldn’t be prouder of his Kallie.

( _Shit, why did he have to look proud?_ ) Kallian tried to smile at her father but the nerves were making her feel like she wanted to throw up. She hadn’t had a say in any of this. Everyone had been kind an encouraging, but no one had ever asked her if she _wanted_ to get married. Cyrion held out his elbow and Kallian took hold of his arm as they began to walk to the heart of the Alienage.

As they arrived they could see most of the alienage who were available now gathered to watch the ceremony. To one side of the raised stage she could see Soris and Nelaros talking, both looking nervous. Valendrian was talking with a chantry sister, who was smiling and nodding to what he was saying to her. ( _At least not a stuck up bitch like most sisters, but give her time to get wrinkles and we will see._ )

Cyrion took her to Valora who was on the opposite side of the stage to the grooms. Giving Kallian a long hug, he stepped away to stand with the elder, and the bridesmaids formed up behind the two brides.

Valora turned to Kallian, “Nervous?” ( _You think?_ )

“Yes, you?” Kallian replied.

“Mm, but he does seem nice,” Valora looked towards Soris who was sneaking looks over at Valora while listening to Nelaros.

Kallian took Valora’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “He is, but he can be a bit of a dunce sometimes so be kind about it.”

“Will do,” Valora agreed. “Nelaros is a good man too, terrible singing voice though.” The two both let out a burst of laughter at that, the nerves making them a bit louder than they would normally be. “We are cousins too you know, like you and Soris.”

“Really, well I guess we will be cousins in law twice over. To be safe let’s agree not to let the kids get too close, don’t want any with 6 fingers.” Valora let out some more nervous laughter at that while Kallian reeled at what she had just said. ( _The Kids?! Where did the bloody Maker did that come from?_ )

Soon enough ( _Too Soon!_ ) Valendrian walked towards the centre of the stage indicating that the pairs should move up. The bridesmaids and groomsmen herded the two pairs together, Soris with Valora, Kallian with Nelaros. Nelaros leaned towards Kallian and whispered, “You look radiant.”

“Er, thanks.”

The Elder turned to the crowd and began his speech. The wedding had begun. “Friends and Family, today we celebrate not only this joining, but also our bonds of kin and kind. We are a free people, but that was not always so. Andraste, the Maker’s prophet, freed us from the bonds of slavery.” ( _Then her chantry invaded and enslaved us on its own terms._ ) “As our community grows, remember that our strength lies in commitment to tradition and to each other.”

The Chantry sister stepped forward and took Valendrian’s place at the front of the couples. “Thank you Valendrian. Now, let us begin.” She turned to face the two couples, holding out a hand to each. “In the same of the Maker, who brought us this world, and whose name we say the Chant of Light, I Mother Boann--” ( _Oh, a mother not a sister._ )

The Mother did not make it any further. A loud, laughing voice emerged from the crowd moving closer to the festivities. “Haha, sorry to interrupt ‘Mother’ but, haha, we are, having a party and we are frightfully short on female guests.”

The once-again-conscious Vaughan pushed his way through the crowd. His vile voice practically singing as he and two of his lackeys pushed aside the Elder and Cyrion to stand over the bridesmaids.   Kallian felt her hands ball into fists, her mind going to the boots her father had given her, and the blades inside them. But soon more humans emerged from the crowd, they looked like House Guardsmen, in full armour. Kallian’s eyes darted to the crowd, there was no way a fight would spare them.

Mother Boann cried out, “Milord this is a Wedding!”

Vaughan just shoved through the betrothed couples to tower over the priest. “Ha! If you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties, that’s your business. But don’t pretend this is a proper wedding. Now, we’re here for a good time, aren’t we boys?”

One of the ugly drunk lackeys replied in between laughing, “Just a good time with the ladies, that’s all.” The other lackey just groping for one of the bridesmaids and laughing.

Vaughan rubbed his hands together running a tongue over his top lip. “Let’s take… those two, and… the two brides, so nice of them to be wrapped up all pretty. And… Where’s the bitch who bottled me?”

One of the lackeys pounced, wrapping both arms around Shianni and lifting her off the ground. “Over here Lord Vaughan!”

Shianni tried to struggle out of the drunkards grip but it was no use, “Let me go, you stuffed-shirt son of a--”

Vaughan laughed grabbing Shianni’s hair and yanking her hair back, “Oh, I’ll enjoy taming her.”

Nelaros took a step towards the Shem. “You can’t do this you Villains, we have rights.”

Vaughan just looked at Nelaros like he was a slug, “Every time a Knife-ear says that, it makes me smile.” Vaughan delivered a solid backhand to Nelaros leaving him rolling on the floor.

( _Void no! I am not going out like this!_ ) Kallian tried to make a move on Vaughan, one hand pulling up the side of her dress to go for her boot. But the other lackey grabbed her like Shianni, lifting and squeezing the air out of her. The last think she saw was Vaughan pulling out a cosh, and delivering a blow to the side of her head.

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After replaying the origin for this, I came to a conclusion. 
> 
> Vaughan is a prick.


	4. A Rescue Plan

Chapter 4

A Rescue Plan

 

Nelaros came to with his head pounding, and his cheek pulsing with pain. He could hear shouting in the distance but he wasn’t with it yet, unable to make out the words. He groaned and slowly sat up, there he found Soris bending over him and looking over him with worry on his face.

Soris spoke loudly and slowly, “Can you hear me Nelaros? Are you alright?”

Nelaros blinked in the light, shaking his blonde hair out of his eyes as his vision coming back to him. “Yes I think so, what happened?” He ran a hand over his face and through his fair hair, the memories coming back to him. Nelaros knew that he was handsome, he had never felt vain about it, but it was something that gave him moments of pride. But feeling the bruise on his pale cheek he understood how useless his looks were in this world. When it had mattered, what could he do? Nothing.

Soris helped him to his feet, “You took a good headshot. They roughed up a few others too. Vaughan took Shianni, Valora, Kallian, and the rest of the women in the wedding party back to the palace.”

Nelaros shook his head, asking desperately “Why? How do they think they can get away with this?”

Soris just looked sadly at Nelaros, “Vaughan is the Arl’s son, and with the Arl away, he _can_ get away with this.”

Nelaros could feel a sickness, and an anger swirling in his stomach, “There must be something, anything we can do. Those _Villains_ can’t be allowed to get away with this.”

Soris pointed to a crowd past the Vhenadahl, “That Grey Warden came back a short while ago, the Elder is speaking with him. Everyone else is getting… upset.”

“How upset are they getting?” Nelaros felt some hope, if there enough of an outcry, maybe there was something they could do. He hadn’t known Kallian long, but he felt something stirring that he couldn’t put a name to when he thought of her. Valora was his cousin, and he had sworn to her father to keep an eye on her when they came to Denerim. And the rest of the women, no one deserved what that jackal would do them.

“Some are calling for blood; others say any action will just make it worse on the rest of us.” Soris just shook his head, “It’s getting ugly fast.”

We need to be doing something. Nelaros grabbed Soris’ arm and lead them toward the crowd and the Elder. “Come on Soris, maybe we can help.”

Soris nodded and matched his pace as they reached the crowd, and weaved through to the centre. They found Valendrian trying to call his people, and bring them to order.

The Elder was waving his hands in the air making soothing gestures, his voice raised but the tone calm. “Please, all of you, listen. I know you are upset, and with good reason… but there is nothing we can do right now.”

Towards the front of the crowd a woman called Elva, short, thin and with dirty red air hanging about her face called out her opinion. “He’s right. Running after them will just make matters worse for the rest of us.”

A voice from the crowd shouted back, “So we do nothing?! They took my sister!”

Nelaros got the Elders attention and asked, “Where have they taken the women?”

“To the Arl’s Palace I suspect. Normally I’d counsel patience. Unfortunately, stories about the Arl’s son and his appetites are… most disturbing.”

Nelaros felt his stomach constrict as he asked “What kind of stories?”

The Elder’s voice grew sombre as he recited “Last year, the blacksmith’s daughter worked as a chambermaid in the Arl’s palace. Local children found her washed up under the dock. She’d been… well… Vaughan had had his way with her.”

A young man to Nelaros’ left joined the story, “The servants all said Vaughan had his men bring her to his chambers.”

A more mature man to Nelaros’ right continued, “When he was done with the girl, she was killed and disposed of. The garrison said she died later, but we all knew better.”

Valendrian spoke once more, “Vaughan has never been so bold, but with Arl Urien away, who knows what he thinks he can get away with.”

Nelaros felt like his feet couldn’t get a grip on the ground, even though he was standing still. The world seemed to be slipping by him. “We can’t leave them in this filthy human’s hands!”

A brown haired elf stood forward from the crowd, “Elder, may I offer a suggestion?” Valendrian nodded for the young man to go on. “I work inside the palace, I could sneak one, perhaps two others in through the servant’s entrance. Nobody will notice an extra pair of elves looking around.”

The Grey Warden, who had been silent thus far turned to Valendrian. “Vaughan will have his _prize_ guarded, and the fool himself may even try to fight.”

The Elder nodded, “Yes, so whoever goes must be able to defend themselves.”

Nelaros practically jumped forward, “I volunteer, I learned how to use a sword and pike when I trained with the Highever Militia.”

The Warden and Elder looked him up and down then at each other, their expressions unreadable. Soris stepped forward, “I will go as well, I can hold my own, and my family is in there.” Soris got the same silent examination.

Valendrian sighed, resigned to this plan. He then turned to the Warden and asked, “Martin, is there anything you can do?”

The Warden replied immediately, his voice calm and deliberate, “Perhaps, I cannot storm the Arl’s Palace you understand, your lads here will have to do that. If I had been present for the wedding I could have intervened there and then, but now the snake is back in his lair, politics ties my hands.” The Warden gave a sniff that clearly illustrated his annoyance with politics. “But I may be able to improve your odds. Send these two to me as soon as they are ready to go. And bring me some clean sheets.”

Valendrian looked surprised at the last comment, “Sheets?”

“Yes, sheets, or curtains, perhaps rugs but they can be too heavy. If these two will be taking weapons in they will need something to hide them in. And a servant carrying linins is a servant about his business, therefore beneath notice.” Valendrian’s eyes seem to clear as he followed the Warden’s point.

Turning back to his people he told Nelaros and Soris to make what preparations they felt they could, and change out of their wedding clothes. He then petitioned the Alienage for the items requested, provided they were of sufficient quality to not look completely out of place at first glance, but not something they were lament never getting back.

Elva just derided everyone this folly, until the Elder shut her down.

Nelaros and Soris did as the Elder had asked and went to Soris’ house to get changed. Their clothes clean but plain. Bland. Boring. Easy to ignore. Valendrian told them that the Warden would be waiting for them near the Alienage entrance with the servant who could sneak them in.   They were to meet him as soon as they were ready.

“Nervous?” Nelaros looked up at Soris’ question, remembering Valora asking him the same thing that morning.

“Yes, but I can’t just do nothing, can you?”

“Of course not, well, I’m ready when you are,” Soris took a deep breath, the red head standing tall for the first time Nelaros had seen.

Nelaros steadied his churning stomach as best he could, before nodding and leading them of in search of the Grey Warden. “Ok, let’s go.”

***

Minutes later the two young elves were approaching a stall near the south entrance to the Alienage. This was one of the many stalls where elves who could not afford a stall in the main market, would sell their wares. As prices were generally cheaper, this was usually either the first or last stop people made on a shopping run.

The Warden was standing by the stall speaking to two other humans that Soris told Nelaros were Grey Warden recruits, and he turned to face them as they approached cheerfully calling out to them. “Ah, there you are, ready to storm the Castle?”

Nelaros replied solemnly, “Yes, I will do what I must to save my cousin, my betrothed, and the other unfortunate souls who were taken.”

The Warden actually chuckled, causing Nelaros to feel anger well in his chest. ( _Did he think this was a joke?_ ) “Oh don’t be too serious, you may be dead in a few hours.” He gave Nelaros and Soris stern weighing gazes. “That being said, you must let go of other thoughts and focus in the moment. What you are about to do will not be easy and there will be challenges on the way. If you want to get out alive, or at least get the women out alive you must dedicate all yourself to this task and remain focused throughout.”

The Warden indicted two piles of linens, each had about 4 sheets all of different colour folded up into long rectangular strips. “Under the first row of each pile is a sword. It has no scabbard, and the handle is on the right side. Be sure to hold the set from the far edges so as not to let the sheet fall and reveal the metal beneath. The three on top should disguise the shape well enough. Keep your eyes down but pay attention, keep moving but if someone speaks to you try to bluff your way out of it, or say that you will send someone to assist them. Look for opportunities if they present, but keep plans simple if you must plan at all. You must be quick but not rushed. If you rush without looking you are dead, and the women likely are as well. Janus here got these swords from the market, they are not fancy but will do the job.” They Warden indicated one of the humans, this one was wearing bronze coloured guard armour, but his helmet was off revealing short black hair and an unfortunately shaped nose.

The identified Janus stepped forward, “My sympathies for what happened, that’s nobles for you.”

The other warden recruit spoke up. This one was in leather armour that looked relatively new, he also had short black hair, but a thinner face than Janus and stubble where Janus was smooth. “It’s a bloody sick shit-show is what it is!”

Janus smiled. “Like I said Daveth, that’s nobles for you.” The identified Daveth nodded his head with a wry smile. The Warden seemed to be staring at the roof of the stall, hip lip curled for a moment and he made a small nod, before turning his attention back to the pair of elves.

“Are you ready?”

Nelaros nodded, “We have to be.” The Warden nodded with an approving smile. Soris moved forward to take one of the piles of linins, moving his arms to the far left and right, to ensure the sheet didn’t reveal the blade underneath. Nelaros quickly followed and the two moved off to the Alienage entrance where the elven servant who was to sneak them in was waiting.

The Warden recruits offered words of luck, the Grey Warden just watching them leave. When the street was empty save for the Warden and his two recruits, both of whom still had their back to him, the Warden raised his hand. He then made a gesture as if he was swatting away a fly with his backhand, but in a much slower and smoother of movement. He held the hand pointed at the still just visible retreating backs of the elves as they crossed the bridge into Denerim’s rich quarter.

The street was empty save the humans, but even if it were not, few could have spotted the way two shadows seemed to change and move. Rolling along the edges of the city wall then curving to follow the elves. The movements were so slight as to be virtually unnoticeable, unless you knew what to look for. Both of the Warden recruits seems to notice something however, despite being unable to spot exactly where or what.

Martin noticed that his recruits had spotted something, and was pleased that these recruits had sharp senses, that was always useful in a recruit.


	5. Storming the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking in, and things get a bit weird.

Chapter 5

Storming the Castle

 

The three elves made their way through the palace district to the Arl of Denerim’s estate. Once in the grounds Nelaros and Soris were led by their guide, a servant named Quentin, through the gardens and paths to the servant entrance. 

Along the way they were occasionally accosted by guards, and sniffed at by Mabaris, but by acting meek they were let through without too much ‘Good Natured Ribbing’ or over inquisitive noses.

When they reached the south side of the estate, Quentin pointed to a set of doors into the building along the cart path. “This is it.  There’s a guard posted inside, but he’s usually drunk or asleep.”

Nelaros adjusted his burden in his arms and asked, “Where would they take the women?”

“I don’t know. They’ll be “entertaining” Vaughan and his men, I imagine.”  Quentin’s mouth screwed up as if there were a bad taste in his mouth.  Nelaros knew how he felt.

Soris moved closer to the door, eyeing it as he would a viper, “In that case, where do we find Vaughan?”

Quentin waved his hand pointing at the solid wall, “He might be in his quarters, north side of the palace.” The servant looked about him as if worried to be spotted.  “Anyway, good luck, and keep your wits about you.  Oh, and don’t trust every elf you see.  Plenty of bootlicks would sound the alarm for a pat on the head.”  Quentin then turned and moved off quickly, not wanting to be seen with two elves that would soon be very much wanted by the city guard.

Nelaros nodded and opened the servant’s door, leading Soris inside. They entered the empty foyer, a dank space with empty crates piled to be taken away.  Keeping careful hold on their packages, they moved into the next room.  They immediately found themselves with a large smelly human looming over them.  He was in armour without a helmet, short hair and stank of ale.  “Who are you?”

Nelaros tried to keep his voice calm as he replied, keeping his eyes downcast. “Just some servants bringing in some linins.”

“You daft or think I am? Why are you bringing stuff from outside?”  The guard sneered at them, his s’ slurring.

Soris spoke up just as he felt a breeze around his ankles, “We had hung them up to dry ser. We aren’t saying you was daft honest.”  Nelaros almost winced at the over servile voice Soris had put on.  If the human didn’t think they were making fun of him before he would now. 

“You giving me,” the human looked over his shoulder, “You giving me,” eyes pulled over his shoulder again rubbing his neck. He tried to speak again his voice strangely shaking, “You giving me sass knife-ear? Cos I know what to do with…”  The guard jerked round this time with a strangle gasp. 

Nelaros and Soris exchanged mystified looks at the guard stared drunkenly in to the shadows behind him, trying make out something neither elf could see. The guard turned back to them and distractedly waved them on before snapping away again, seeming to regret turning his back on the shadows for a moment.

The two elves moved off quickly glad not to have to draw swords so soon trying not to think about the guard’s odd behaviour. They entered the kitchen and Nelaros almost moaned in frustration as the human cook immediately turned and advanced on them calling out harshly.  “You there!  Who are you?  Speak quick worms, before I call the guards and they clip your nasty ears!”

Nelaros spoke quickly avoiding eye contact, “We are just new servants, they sent us to fetch in the washing.” He raised the bundle in his arms to indicate it.

The cook looked down his nose at the elves, “New servants? Like we need more elves running around, stealing the silver and spreading their filthy diseases.”  Nelaros could feel his jaw tighten as he tried to restrain his anger. 

There was a crash from a nearby pantry, and the cook jerked around. “What in the blazes.  If one of those hounds has got into there again I’ll swing for the kennel master.”  The cook fortunately stalked off into the kitchen and they could hear him start to swear about the mess.  

As the two elves once again moved for the door Soris found an elf grabbing his arm and leaning close whispering in his ear. Nelaros seeing Soris nodding along to what he was being told continued to the door.  Peeking through, he saw a group of humans playing cards right outside the door.  ( _For the Maker’s sake!_ )

Nelaros heard the group shouting for more ale, as he turned to Soris who had caught up. “Adwen just told me where the women are being kept.”

Nelaros nodded “That’s good, but we have another problem.” Soris peeked through and saw the humans cheering to each other and clacking full mugs. 

“Can’t we catch a break?” Soris exclaimed in frustration.

Nelaros leaned against the wall and whispered, “Once we get into the palace proper our disguises should work, but if we can’t get in…”

He was interrupted by a thud in the room beyond. Soris turned to look, “One of them has passed out drunk.  The others are laughing.  Wait, another is laying his head down.  The last is stealing his ale…” Soris’ voice turned wry, “And he has fallen off his chair backwards with a belch.” 

“What?!” Nelaros pushed forward stared through the crack in the door, sure enough, all 3 humans were out cold. “Guess they couldn’t handle their booze,” he turned to Soris opening the door, “we caught a break.” 

Soris took the lead through the dining hall, and the corridors beyond, muttering occasionally as he repeated Adwen’s directions. Occasionally a guard would give them a hard stare, or derisive comment.  But by walking calmly, keeping their heads down and their cloth burdens up, they seemed to pass beneath notice.

As they rounded a corner they heard heavy breathing, and saw a guard pointing his sword at closed door. As they got nearer they saw that he was shaking, he backed away from the door, not looking away from it until he was in another room, slamming the door behind him.  Nelaros turned to Soris, “Something wrong is happening here.”

Soris whispered back angrily “More than our betrotheds being raped?! I will take whatever luck comes our way.”

Nelaros nodded, but still stared at the locked door as they passed it. He could swear he heard the guard whimpering inside.

After passing through a small dining room they found a pair of humans standing looking into what looked like a storeroom. As they got closer they could see something on the ground before them.  It was a body.  One of the guards pointed to it and said in a rough voice, “Now don’t try anything runt, or you will end up like this, just another dead breeder.”

The other human looked down the dead elf on the floor, “A shame though, nice body on that one.”

His companion turned and jeered, “She’s still warm, how picky are you anyway?”

Nelaros felt his world go blank. In an almost dream like state he dropped the linens, grabbing the sword from inside as the fabric twirled to the floor.  Taking 4 hard steps forward towards the two humans that had their back to him and Soris, he swung.  The last human to speak died never seeing his attacker, the sword Nelaros had been given by the Warden catching the guard in the neck sending him sprawling back, clawing at his neck and drowning in his own blood.

“Bloody Maker!” The other guard spun around drawing his sword and facing Nelaros who brought his sword back up.  Nelaros heard Soris move next to him, his sword now bared. “Who are you?!” 

Like his companion this human never saw his killer. A figure flew from the room now behind him, landing on his back and started stabbing him in the neck, again and again.  His body collapsed, the assailant landing on top of his corpse stabbing him again in the neck for good measure.  The attacker was revealed to be an elven woman, dagger in hand, the front of her green dress now covered in blood. 

Nelaros felt relief spread through him and almost dropped the sword. “Thank the Maker, Kallian.”


	6. Blood

Chapter 6

Blood

 

Kallian woke to the sound of sobbing. Her vision was blurry and she couldn’t feel anything, but she could hear the sobbing.  ( _Where? Who?_ )  As she began to question where the sobbing was coming from her mind started to clear.  But as her thoughts and memories came back to her, they brought pain with them.

Kallian groaned and pawed the side of her face, feeling the side of her head swollen and sticky with dried blood under her fingers. Her shoulders, armpits and abdomen ached too, she had probably been slung over a Shem’s shoulder, then moved like a ragdoll held under the armpits.  ( _A nice toy._ )

Kallian blinked to restore her eyesight, her vision returning and revealing stone walls, a thick door, and her friends and family huddled in fear. Shianni came forward and helped Kallian sit up, Valora and Lenora kneeled close by. 

But just off from the group Nola hunched upon herself, whimpering and praying. “Maker keep us.  Maker protect us.  Maker keep us.  Maker protect us.” A small form with dark hair and colourful dress bobbing up and down as she prayed.

Shianni mumbled in the direction of Nola, “Stop it, you’re driving me insane.” Running her fingers over the cut on Kallian’s face she asked, “Are you ok?”

Kallian could see a similar cut on the side of Shianni’s face, but it looked like it had stopped bleeding. “I’m ok Shianni, how’s everyone else?”

Valora and Lenora shared a look before Valora spoke, brushing a lock of mouse brown hair out of her face. “We’re scared but unharmed.  So far.  They locked us in here to wait until that… _bastard_ is ‘ready for us’?”  Valora spoke with well-deserved venom as she said that.  Kallian could see that only she and Shianni had taken a blow to the face.  No doubt they were seen as the ‘troublemakers’ and Vaughan figured his guards could simply manhandle the other 3 here.

Kallian gathered her feet under her and rose slowly, her head spun a bit but she didn’t feel dizzy or off balance. She then began turning on the spot examining the room, “We need to get out of here.”

Lenora spoke bitterly still hugging her ankles, “Forgive me if I don’t hold my breath. The door is locked and we’re unarmed.”  ( _Unarmed?!_ )  Kallian ducked down and checked under her dress.  The boots her father had given her were still there and so were the daggers.  She had weapons!  ( _Still can’t get the door open, but maybe there is something that can be used as a pick._ )  There were some empty or broken boxes scatted around.  And a few shelves on the wall, maybe a nail or other small piece of metal?

Nola continued to pray, “Maker keep us. Maker protect us.  Maker keep us.  Maker protect us.”

Lenora stood, wringing her hands and biting her lip, when she spoke her voice trembled. “Look, we’ll… do what they want, go home, and try to forget this ever happened!” ( _What?!_ )

Valora moved up to her, placing a hand on her back, “She’s right. It’ll just be worse if we resist.”

Shianni shrieked at her companion’s words, “It’ll be worse if we don’t!”

At this point the door burst open, hitting the wall with a bang that made them all jump and spin to face the door. 5 humans walked in, all in full armour and helmets, their faces showing.  The tallest at the front with sword in hand spoke up, his voice making Kallian’s spine turn to ice as it came out of the plain brutish face.  “Hello Wenches, we’re your escorts to Lord Vaughan’s little party.”

Nola jumped to her feet screaming, “No, don’t touch me! Let us go!”  The leader just brought his sword down in a curved swing, slashing through her neck and collarbone.  Nola fell backwards, blood spraying from her neck, all 4 remaining women getting splashed.  Nola choked and clawed at her neck, her eyes locked with Kallian’s, a pleading horror and pain in her green eyes.  Something left those eyes as Kallian watched, her body going limp in a pool of her own blood.  ( _\---_ )

With a smirk on his lips he spoke again, “I suppose that’s what happens when you try teaching whores some respect. Now you grab the little flower cowering in the corner.” He indicated Lenora who had retreated to the wall.  “Horace and I’ll take the homely bride and the drunk.”  He and the human on his right grabbed Valora and Shianni.  Valora moved with a hand gripping the back of her neck, Shianni being dragged forward by the hair.   As they left the room the leader indicated the last two guards remaining.  “You two, bind the last one.  Lord Vaughan likes her look and want to keep her for last.” 

The two guards stepped aside as first guards dragged her 3 remaining companions away, before turning back to face her from just outside the room.

One of the guards had a large moustache, the other was shaven, but otherwise they were identical brutes who spent a moment looking over Kallian. Meanwhile Kallian felt her thoughts focusing in a way that should have made the humans look wary.  ( _Full armour, but open face. Exposed neck, no chainmail on helmet.  Armpit vulnerable, old thin armour._ )  Kallian moved her feet apart slightly, her dress raised along her legs as a result, her boots now visible under the hem. 

Moustache made a noise almost of disappointment, “Don’t worry, we’ll be perfect gentleman if you behave.” Kallian bent her knees slightly lowing her balance centre, she could no longer hear the boots of the other guards taking her friends away.  ( _Just these two in area._ )

Moustache pointed to Nola’s body and said in a rough voice, “Now don’t try anything runt, or you will end up like this, just another dead breeder.” ( _Both have armour, need to move quickly when they come close. Neck and face weak points._ )

The other human looked down at her corpse on the floor, “A shame though, nice body on that one.”

His companion turned and jeered, “She’s still warm, how picky are you anyway?” ( _I am going to kill you._ )

Kallian heard footsteps and then there was a flash of silver, and Moustache was reeling backwards, a sword having nearly parted his head. ( _Or not._ )

“Bloody Maker!” The other guard span around turning his back on Kallian, fumbling as he drew his sword.  As soon as his eyes were off her Kallian bent down, deftly pulled out the dagger in her right boot.  Her rise from the crouch turning into a jump as she moved over Nola’s body avoiding the pool of blood so she didn’t slip.  “Who are you?”  Kallian ran a few step then jumped.  Her boots landed at the top of the guard’s belt, knees apart avoiding his torso.  One hand grabbed hold of his pauldron for support, as her right hand sank the dagger into his neck the momentum carrying it deep, then she began stabbing again and again.

The momentum of her jump carried the guard forward and he fell on his face with Kallian now crouching on the small of his back. She stabbed him once again for good measure, ( _bastard_ ) before looking up.  “Thank the Maker, Kallian.”  Kallian now saw both Nelaros and Soris standing before her, they wore plain brown clothes but both held a sword raised, Nelaros with blood dripping from his.  Nelaros must have killed the first guard giving her an opening.  ( _Ok, still not sure on the marrying thing, but he is definitely getting a good snog when this is over._ )

“Hello boys, did you get an invite to the _party_ too?”  Kallian wiped the dagger clean on her own dress looking at the two human corpses.  The one she was crouching on had a sword and shield, not her style.  But the one killed by Nelaros, had a mace and dagger.  Putting the dagger back in her boot, Nelaros’ eyebrows raising as she did so, Kallian grabbed the guard’s mace and unclipped the dagger scabbard.  Having strapped the scabbard to her waist she drew the dagger and slashed open the hem of her blood spattered dress, giving her better mobility.

Soris chuckled watching her hack away at her wedding dress, “We may have intended to crash the party Kallie.” ( _Hmm, a lot of nervousness in his voice, but he still came, he is braver than he thinks deep down._ ) 

“Tsk, no manners with boys today. Where did you get the swords?”

Nelaros lowered his sword and answered, “The Grey Warden got them for us, he and a servant helped us get in.”

“Good, well boys, let’s go, can’t keep the host waiting.” Kallian rose to her feet, rolling her grip on the mace and idly twirling the dagger, getting a feel for the weight of both.

Nelaros stepped forward to Kallian, and she could see relief in his eyes which made her feel quite uncomfortable. He also looked like he was going to say something awkward.  ( _Other people in danger you know._ )  “Come on boys, they only just took the others away, if we are fast we may get them before anything too bad happens.”  As Kallian strode in the direction the guards had gone she heard Soris call out.

“Kallie, what about Nola?” ( _\---_ )

Kallian turned and looked at the room where her friend’s corpse lay in a pool of blood. With a deep sigh she looked Soris in the eye, “There is nothing we can do for her now, we need to save those we can.”  Soris hung his head and Nelaros put a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze.  But they both followed Kallian down the corridor and through a door that lead to a main entrance. 

Unfortunately the main entrance was guarded. Two guards who took one look at the blood stained elf and went for their weapons.  One rushed them with a sword and shield, the other whipped out a crossbow and took a shot.  Kallian managed to dodge the crossbow bolt and heard it clatter against the wall behind her.  But she was left open for the sword wielder, who took an overhead swing that Kallian barely caught on the mace, but at a bad angle which almost ripped the weapon from her hand.  On instinct she jabbed the dagger into the guard’s side, but the armour caught the blow. 

Dodging back to avoid the guards follow through she saw Soris running at the crossbow holder, seemingly at the direction of Nelaros. Nelaros then turned to Kallian’s opponent and took a swing that the guard caught on his shield.  The guard then bashed the shield at Nelaros’ midsection, his greater weight causing Nelaros to stumble back.  Kallian delivered a blow with the mace to the side of the guard’s helmet, causing him to stumble back. 

The guard swung in her direction with the sword, but this time she caught the blow more firmly with the mace and stabbed her dagger into his hand. The guard screamed in pain and dropped his weapon.  Swinging her mace up, she caught the guard full in the face, his helmet flying off.  As he was knocked backwards, the guard found himself impaled on Nelaros’ sword through the back of his head. 

Soris had managed to damage the other guard’s crossbow and get him to drop it. But he had pulled out a hand axe and his swings were forcing Soris to back pedal.  Kallian ran at the pair, using her mace to force the guards axe away, she then thrust the dagger into the guard’s eye.  Screaming in pain he fell to his knees and after a good twist from Kallian collapsed to the ground dead. 

Gathering themselves together they headed for the door, Kallian peaked through and saw a guard just entering the corridor. He wasn’t moving fast so probably hadn’t heard them fighting, his movements were the lazy walk of a guard on patrol, but he held a loaded crossbow in his hands.  Kallian waved her hand at the boys to be quiet, Kallian continued to peak at the guard as he continued his round.  Just when she thought he was going to continue on to their door, he turned on his heel and began walking the other way.

Placing her mace on the ground Kallian moved into the corridor after him, moving as quietly as she could. They guard didn’t turn around as she approached.  Finally when she was in reach, she grabbed the armour when he was mid stride and jerked him back.  The crossbow went off on its own as she drew her dagger across his throat.  He fell to his knees and then to the ground gurgling.  When he was down Kallian bent over the body and began removing the scabbard for the large dagger he wore.  She then stood having a pair of daggers in her hands, and turned to see the boys following her into the corridor. 

But before they got too far there was an explosion of barking from one of the rooms they were passing, and they door flew open revealing a Mabari and 3 humans running into the corridor. Caught by surprise Soris and Nelaros took wild swings at the group, trying to keep them at bay, the Mabari jumping at them repeatedly. 

Kallian ran back the way she had come. Fortunately the humans didn’t see her coming, so she was able to jab a dagger into the armpit of one of the men and drop him quickly, not dead, but out of the fight.  One of the humans turned her way, but only managed to shout out before she put a blade in his throat. 

The final human turned fully to face her as his companions fell to the ground, blood spraying Kallian’s already ruined dress. He lunged with his sword, scraping along her side, but she twisted preventing the sword from doing too much damage.  Kallian and the human exchanged blows, he was not in armour but this helped him move faster, keeping up wither daggers.  He managed to get a cut on her shoulder with his swords greater reach, but not without taking a jab to the stomach, and slash on the forearm. 

Before the two could finish their duel, the human fell to ground dead. Soris and Nelaros had managed to bring down the Mabari, and for the second time that day, Nelaros had taken a great swing at neck height, at a human who didn’t see him coming.

The group tried to catch their breath after the skirmish but they jumped when the heard shouting. ( _Oh come on!_ ) The first human Kallian had put down wasn’t dead, and was shouting for help.  The door next to them had just opened, revealing two humans in thrown on armour, these two had probably heard the fight.  But down the corridor two more doors flew open at the fallen guard’s shouts.

( _Not out here, too many, we would be surrounded._ )  Kallian dived at the two humans in the door near them and shouted at the boys, “In here!”  She attacked the two humans in a frenzy, needing to bring them down quick.  She took a cut in the arm and leg as a result but brought them down.  Nelaros and Soris followed her in and turned to the door.  When the 5 humans that had emerged from the other rooms reached them, the elves were able to force them into a bottleneck at the door. 

This fight was slow, but eventually with the elves only letting the humans into the room enough to flank them, they were able to bring them all down. Kallian led the group back out of the room, finding the human that had shouted trying to pull himself up despite blood loss.  Kallian slashed his throat as she passed. 

They moved as fast as they could through the corridors, pausing at intersections and new doors to watch for more guards. They encountered servants.  But fortunately they just flattened themselves against the wall or got on the floor as they passed.  Entering another corridor, they heard what they dreaded and yet hoped to hear.  Laughter.

At the far end of the corridor they could hear the sounds of human laughter, gut churningly familiar from the two times Vaughan and his cronies had stormed the Alienage. They began to run closer, but Kallian again drew them up short and sneaked closer, peaking around the corner.  She saw a small entrance hall, with an ornate door behind, within were two large guards.  Tall even for humans and well equipped.  ( _Bodyguards probably._ )  Kallian flattened herself against the wall and thought.  ( _Where they are standing no way to get the jump on them. We have no armour, we have gambled and won so far, but these two are probably better than the average._ )  She closed her eyes trying to see an advantage she could push, enjoying the feel of a stray breeze over her skin. 

When she turned back to look she saw the two guards in their grey armour leaning on either side of the door, one was leaning quite comfortably, a two handed sword strapped to his back. The other kept shooting glances at the door behind him.  This one had a shield and sword, and kept shaking his head each time his eyes were drawn to the door. ( _A conscience?_ )

Eventually the second one stood up and turned to face the door, the other bodyguard turned and asked him what was wrong, but got no answer. Kallian watched with eyes narrowed as the guard began to take steps back away from the door, slow and hesitant. 

Kallian felt Nelaros touch her arm, the two boys having crept up behind her as quite as they could. Kallian kept as still as she could, watching the body guard continuing to move closer to her.  The bodyguard continued to have his back to her, seemingly unwilling to look away from the door he was retreating from.  She took the opportunity to examine his armour for weaknesses. 

Turning to the two boys to ensure they were ready, Kallian held up three fingers. The first guard had straightened looking at the door himself, then back at his fellow, as if to ask what was wrong.  ( _Three_ )  The retreating guard gripped his scabbard, but seemed to be resisting the urge to draw his sword.  ( _Two_ )  The guard was only a few steps away from the open door into the elf filled corridor, his back still to it.  ( _One_ )  All the guard’s weight was on his right leg as he raised his left to step back, Kallian darted forward and jammed her dagger into the back of his right knee. 

The guard yelled and fell to his knees. In one motion Kallian pulled the dagger out, stood, and removed the kneeling guard’s helmet from behind.  Tossing it aside she forced her dagger into the side of the human’s head.  As his body fell to the floor, his companion shouted in rage, reaching up to draw his sword, but something was wrong.  His left arm couldn’t be raised as, somehow, the straps holding his gauntlet had become tangled with the straps for his chest piece.  ( _How can he just have noticed?_ )

One handed the guard tried to keep them at bay with the greatsword. But while he was strong enough to swing it, he couldn’t wield it fast enough to keep up with the three elves that piled into the room.  Soris got the killing blow while Nelaros pinned the sword with his own.

Finally the three elves turned to last door, stealing themselves for a fight. Laugher still seeping through the door.

Kallian kicked open the door, revealing Vaughan and his two ‘noble’ lackeys huddled near the bed. They turned at the sound of the door bursting open, one of the lackeys pulling up his breeches.  The three elves walked into the room, Kallian at the lead, Soris and Nelaros flanking her.  Soris staring daggers at the Shem who was busy doing his belt up.  Shianni was on the bed, huddled upon herself, and sobbing quietly. 

Vaughan was the first to speak, fingering the sword on his belt and eyeing the blood the elves were all covered with. “My, my.  What have we here?”  ( _That voice makes me sick!_ )

A lackey with and poorly grown beard laughed as he said, “Don’t worry Lord Vaughan, we’ll make short work of these two.”

Vaughan snapped round to the fool and shouted him down, “Quiet you idiot! They’re covered with enough blood to fill a tub.  What do you think that means?”  ( _Oh, I would be happy to give you descriptions._ )

Kallian’s hand’s tightened on her blades, her words barely above a whisper. “You’re going to pay for what you’ve done Vaughan.”

“Alright, let’s not be too hasty here. Surely we can talk this over…” ( _He is not seriously trying to talk his way out of this?!_ )

Nelaros took a step forward, raising his sword and mirroring her thoughts, “You really think you can talk your way out of this?” ( _Ok, good question._ )

Behind the Shems Shianni sobbed on the bed, “Please, just get me out of here. I want to go home!”

Kallian took a step forward when Vaughan spoke, “Think for a minute. Kill me, and you ruin more lives than just your own.  By dawn, the city will run red with elven blood.  Think about it, you know how this ends.  Or we could talk this through, now that you have my undivided attention.”

Kallian paused, but spat back, “We’ll tell them what really happened, rapists hang!” ( _Nobles walk…_ )

Vaughan laughed at her words, “You think people care about elven whores? You think my father will ignore my death simply because I used some animals as they were meant to be used?”  An image of Nola bleeding to death flashed before Kallian’s eyes.

At his words Shianni’s sobbing grew louder and Kallian made her decision. “Some things cannot go unpunished.”

Vaughan and his lackeys drew their swords, while the elves charged forwards. Soris went for the one who had pulled up his breeches when they arrived.  Slashing wildly forcing the lackey to back pedal to the wall away from the others. 

Kallian went for Vaughan, her daggers flashing back and forth, he managed to dodge but his tunic was still slashed. Vaughan swung his sword in a low arc trying to chop her in two forcing her back, and the remaining lackey tried to thrust his sword at her while she was off balance.  She easily batted the sword away, but Vaughan followed up his swing with a jab of his own.  Nelaros intercepted it with his own sword and the two started to trade blows. 

Soris was still doggedly hacking at his opponent, given the drunken Shem no chance to do anything but parry. Kallian focused on the second lackey.  ( _Bring this twit down, then with Nelaros cut Vaughan in two._ )  Her opponent tried to use the superior reach of the sword to get her, but she danced out of the way.  Then after another jab, she used her left dagger to manoeuvre the sword away, and went in for a stab with her right.  The lackey’s red tunic became stained with a much darker red.  Her opponent stumbled and tried to swing his sword again.  Once more she used her daggers to control her opponent’s blade, then as his knees gave out from the pain of his gut wound, she slashed across his throat and stepped lithely away to leave him to die. 

As the turned she saw Soris land a solid blow to the side of his opponent, immediately drawing his sword back to swing again. She sought Vaughan, and when she saw him on the other side of the room crashing swords with Nelaros, she began to advance, deciding where to strike first.

But before she had taken three steps, Vaughan caught Nelaros’ blade, and forced it to the side. Vaughan twisted his blade back and slashed it across Nelaros’ unarmoured chest.  Nelaros collapsed to his knees his sword falling to the floor.  Vaughan let out a gloating laugh before bringing his sword back in a falling strike from the collar down.  Nelaros fell forwards, with an + carved in his chest.

Kallian felt the world go blank, her thoughts were still as she ran at Vaughan, he turned to face her footfalls bringing his blade up. She slashed the blade aside and followed up with her other dagger.  Sword in the way, battered aside, stab in the opening, again, again, again.  Vaughan kept trying to strike or defend, but each time his blade would be turned aside or find only air as she moved, and a dagger would slash or stab.  He could feel cuts all over his chest and arms, a gash in his leg, blood under his fingers making his blade slip.  The pain distracted him, blood loss made him weaker, the alcohol he had drunk making it hard to think.  The elf kept coming. 

When Vaughan’s blade fell from limp fingers, Kallian thrust forward with both blades, sinking them deep in his stomach. As he collapsed to his knees, she pulled the blades out and touched them gently on his throat.  He looked up into her eyes, there was no arrogance there, only pain and fear.  She drew her blades across his throat, blood drenching her long ruined dress. 

Only as she stepped away from the lifeless body and took slow breaths did she feel her thoughts coming back to her. ( _Shianni, is she ok?_ )  A quick look revealed her cousin, climbing off the bed, still trembling, but looking at the corpses of her attackers with something approaching satisfaction.  Soris went to his sister and began trying to comfort her.  Kallian’s eyes were drawn to the copse of Nelaros.  His fair hair was streaked red and messy, his handsome face lay face down in a pool of his own blood.  Dropping her daggers she approached the body and turned it onto his back, the eyes stared blankly at her, and she felt a wave or remorse start in her chest.  ( _Only just met, and he died trying to save me, stormed the Arl’s palace no less. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad._ )  She closed his eyes, and despite the blood, she thought he looked so peaceful. 

Looking up she saw Soris helping Valora and Lenora into the room from the cupboard they had been stuffed in for later. Kallian rose to her feet, grabbing the daggers and bending of Vaughan’s corpse to wipe them before putting them in their sheaths.  Soris turned to face her and said, “We have to get out of here, do you think we can take the bodies back?” 

Kallian turned again to where Nelaros’ body lay. Shaking her head she sighed, “No, we couldn’t carry both Nelaros and Nola, without being too conspicuous.  We need to be fast if anyone will get out of this.”

Lenora looked at the corpses of the humans, “What about the Alienage?”

Hanging her head, “I don’t know Nora, I just don’t know.” Kallian led the group out, Valora helping Shianni, who was trying her best to move fast.  Soris taking the rear, checking over his shoulder as they went.  They found no opposition as they left.  They encountered a few doors with the sound of whimpering inside, but when Kallian went to look, Soris stopped her saying that they were probably guards, and that something weird had been happening to them as they came in. 

Finally they made it through the dining hall and the kitchens, the elves in there making a point not to look up from their work. And they were finally outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Kallian has quite good control over her mouth, but within her head... Well suffice to say, if there is an inappropriate comment about a situation, she will think of it.


End file.
